


Awesome Power of Shutting Up, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e04 In this White House, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-26
Updated: 2006-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: What a turn on for him to know he had marked her body...that she was his.





	Awesome Power of Shutting Up, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“And while I have to tell you I was not terribly fond of the idea of her working in this White House, I need to reiterate it was not because of her party affiliation. Some of the things she said on Capital Beat were viable…she is very intelligent. But in this White House, she may look like a ringer and that is not fair to Ainsley Hayes or to us. So what though, I had to stand in line with the sisterhood on this one you know…it is not as if she is not qualified for the job. All the boys are mad because she handed Sam his ass on national TV, but I say so what. I bet next time he won't…”

“Stop talking.”

“What?”

“I don’t care about Ainsley Hayes and I don’t want to have this conversation anymore.”

“What?”

“Shut up CJ.”

“Hey!”

“Stop talking and put your mouth to good use.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Get on your knees, unzip my slacks and blow me until I think I am going to lose consciousness.”

“You definitely must have bumped…”

“No.” Leo shook his head and waved his finger. “I don’t want talking; I want my cock in your mouth.”

“You are a dirty bastard.”

“And you're still talking. I'm very hard over here Claudia Jean.”

“What the hell do I get in return for this favor?” she asked.

“Other than my undying gratitude, I intend to ride you like the thoroughbred you are.”

“Do you have it in you Leo?” she was smiling.

He stepped closer to her, removing his jacket and tie. He unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt.

“Get on your knees baby, and find out for yourself.”

They stood for a while, face to face. Leo reached down and undid his slacks. CJ watched them pool around his ankles. She got down on her knees, grabbing at the bulge in his boxers. He squirmed a bit but remained stoic.

“Say it again. Tell me what you want.”

“Put my cock in your mouth.”

She mouthed him through the silk and Leo hissed. He reached down for his erection, presenting it to her like a trophy. CJ licked it base to tip; Leo groaned. Her mouth was so hot as she took all of him in. Leo’s one hand balled into a fist and the other ran through her hair.

“Oh God, oh God, baby you are so good. Uhh, don’t stop. Jesus!”

CJ increased the pace, humming softly and enjoying his reaction to the vibrations on his skin. She took his balls in her hand; stroking, caressing, gently squeezing…Leo was losing his mind.

“Claudia Jean, Claudia Jean, oh shit baby! Fuck!”

He came with a rush, his body shuddering from the assault as he struggled to maintain his balance. She swallowed him; she always swallowed. Leo pulled her up, his mouth clamping over hers. He never told her he loved to kiss her afterward; the taste of him on her was so sexy. He turned her around swiftly, CJ’s back pressed against his chest. She could feel his erection on the filmy material of her skirt. God bless his ability to sustain a hard-on. Leo’s hands came up to squeeze her breasts through her blouse and camisole. He mangled the blouse; popping every single button and watching them scatter across the carpet. They hardly broke contact as the shirt followed. He kissed her neck, tried to leave the marks where no one would see them. What a turn on it was for him to know he had marked her body…that she was his.

“I want to fuck you in the ass Claudia Jean. Make you scream my name.”

“I want to scream your name.” she moaned from his touches. “Off limits place though.”

Who knew for sure tonight, but she would see where he was taking this before she just gave up her ass virginity. Leo smirked.

“Don’t count me out baby, I am full of surprises.”

“Share Leo. Now.”

“Lets go to the bedroom.”

CJ dropped the skirt, running through the apartment in a camisole and panties. With a smile, Leo stepped out his slacks and followed. In the bedroom, he gave her all the attention she deserved. He finished undressing her and his mouth went straight to her breasts. The tasty nubs, as he called them, were a constant source of fascination and pleasure for the White House Chief of Staff. Leo had never been a breast man and no one would ever describe CJ as buxom. But her skin was so sensitive to touch, particularly her nipples, and Leo never failed to get the response he desired. He bit her, gently then not so gently…CJ cried out.

“Fuck me now Leo! I want you so much.”

“I want you too but you taste so good. I have to sample everything first. I think…”

“Stop talking and fuck me. I can't take it anymore.”

Smiling, Leo turned her over on her side. Spooning was not one of their regular positions but at this point CJ did not care how it went as long as it went. She was lucky to be lying down…dizzy from her longing she would have ended up on the floor. Leo stroked between her thighs; CJ bucked at his touch.

“You're so wet baby. You really want to be fucked?”

“God yes.”

“Tell me now much.”

“So much. I only want you to fuck me.”

“Forever?”

“Forever Leo. Now, now, now!”

CJ threw her leg over his and Leo moved her hips so he could get where he needed to be. He slid into her slow, loving to watch the change in facial expressions as CJ accepted every inch of him. When he went as far as he could, Leo thrust.

“Oh God Leo!”

The sex was a bit rough, nothing they couldn’t handle. Leo thrust in and out, squeezed her breasts, stroked her clit, bit her shoulder…CJ’s senses were going into overload.

“Leo! Oh God, you motherfucker! Fuck me! Oh God!”

“That’s what I'm doing, and damn good too.”

“Yes! Yes!”

He slowed the pace, didn’t want to come too fast or before she did. Her clit was so swollen between his fingers and her moans guttural…she was close. A few more thrusts and Leo released. He spilled inside her, crying out her whole name as he never had before. CJ was with him, sobbing as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Then they lay in the silence and tried to catch their breath. She could feel his heart pounding against her shoulder blade. As they both came down from the euphoria, Leo loosened his grip on her breast and CJ’s whole body relaxed. Her breathing returned to normal.

“Did I hurt you?” he whispered.

“A little bit.”

“Oh God baby. I'm…”

“I like it, you know that. You could never really hurt me Leo.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mmm.” She nodded, leaning her head back to kiss him. “So, am I a thoroughbred?”

Leo pulled out, feeling her body tremble once more. He lay on his back and CJ rested on her stomach looking at him.

“Damn right. As much as I love to talk to you, sometimes I just want to fuck you. I hope that’s going to be OK.”

“If you do it like that Leo.”

“So…who da man?” he asked, grinning.

“Mmm, you da man.”

She looped her arms around him and pulled him close. Who knew if he had another round in him but it didn’t matter. What Leo could do to her body with his mouth and fingers was better than the whole packages on most men.

“You want some more baby?”

“Yes.” CJ rolled on her back, taking Leo with her. He spread her thighs and for a while he just looked at her. Then he kissed her breathless.

“I love you. I get to say that all the time now and you can't stop me.”

“I love you Leopold.”

She did; probably always had. That didn’t stop the doubts and worries from creeping into her mind. They were still having a secret affair. Leo’s divorce wasn’t even final. They were walking across cracking ice, risking their jobs and their futures. But she didn’t give a damn about any of that when his tongue explored her mouth and his fingers made her come like a teenager in heat. When they were here like this their future, positive or negative, was the last thing on CJ’s mind. Rapture was all she could comprehend and it was synonymous with Leo McGarry.

***


End file.
